


sweet diesel

by rissi (fullhousecast)



Series: Silver Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gay Peter Parker, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Luv Them Boyz, Marijuana, My Favorite Gay Legends, Prequel, Recreational Drug Use, Set Before Silver Haze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullhousecast/pseuds/rissi
Summary: Peter yearned for that first innocent time, when MJ had pulled a baggie out of her pocket and shoved it under his nose. // Silver Haze, Chapter Eight--“Is that pot?!” Peter let out before slamming a hard over his mouth.--a prequel to silver haze.





	sweet diesel

**Author's Note:**

> if you're new to the silver verse, please read this before silver haze! if you've read silver haze, here's a little background ;^)))  
> \--  
> (( sweet diesel || sativa || lineage: unknown || flavor: sweet/diesel/earthy ))

“I’m sorry, but this is fucking boring.”

 

Peter looked up to MJ’s bed from his spot on the floor. “No, it’s not! Last time I checked, you’re the decathlon team president. This is pretty useful information!”

 

MJ rolled on her side, facing away from the TV that was currently playing  _ Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey.  _ “Whoops, still boring.” She opened Twitter on her phone, scrolling through her feed.

 

“Whatever, this is interesting. You’re just a fool.”

 

“Call the cops, I don’t give a fuck.” 

 

A few minutes passed, nothing but the rich rumble of Neil Degrasse Tyson’s voice filling the silence. The sound of the light rain outside was nearly inaudible. It was, by all means, a gross and muggy Sunday.

 

Suddenly, MJ gasped and flailed upright. She hopped off the bed and onto the floor, nearly landing on Peter’s knees. The look she gave him was heavy with mischievousness, brows raised and lips quirked.

 

Peter quirked his head. “What’s up?’

 

She put her hands on her hips, eyebrows raising even higher. “I have an idea.”

 

“Move, I can’t see.” He raised his head over her shoulder so the screen was in full view. “What’s your idea?”

 

MJ stood, walking over to her dresser and opening the top left drawer. Peter’s interested was officially piqued. He turned down the TV volume and stood, trying to see what was in the drawer she was rifling through.

 

She suddenly slammed the door shut and snapped both hands behind her back. She walked towards Peter, impish grin still on her lips. “Hey, Peter.”

 

His brow was fully furrowed. “Uh, what?”

 

“Guess what?”

 

“What?”  _ How many times do I have to say ‘what’ before you tell me? _

 

MJ slowly uncurled an arm from behind her back, lifting a clenched fist to Peter’s face. 

 

Peter couldn’t see what it was. What was she doing? Did she really expect him to be able to tell what it was when her fist was closed and extremely close to his face? Why was-

 

Peter breathed. The smell in her hand was so horribly acrid that he physically recoiled.

 

“Oh,  _ gross! _ ” He moaned, face pinched. “What the fuck  _ was  _ that?”

 

MJ suddenly looked confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“You heard me!” Whatever MJ had was quickly tainting the air, making Peter’s wince persist.

 

“Dude.” She opened her palm. In it was a small dime bag, the clarity of the plastic turned opaque by a brownish-green dust. “You’re joking, right?”

 

Peter looked a little closer, realization hitting him. 

 

“Is that  _ pot?!”  _ He let out before slamming a hard over his mouth.

 

MJ’s face melted from confusion to shock to  _ laughter.  _ “Oh, my god,” she choked. “Did you just say ‘pot’? That’s such a white word to use.”

 

Peter didn’t answer, only focusing on the Schedule I drug currently in his presence. 

 

Her shocked expression returned. “Oh, shit, have you never-”

 

_ “No!”   _ He seemed offended at the idea alone. “You  _ have?!” _

 

“Uh, obviously?” She shook the bag, as if to say, ‘what a stupid question’. “How are you over the age of, like, fifteen and still haven’t ever smoked?”

 

He was fully on the defensive at this point. “Hey, there’s a lot of people who have never smoked pot! It’s not weird.”

 

“Stop saying ‘pot’, oh my god.” She rolled her eyes, endearingly rather than critically. “Here’s a hard truth, babe: literally everyone has smoked weed. I’ll bet you all of my money that every single person on the decathlon team smokes or has smoked.”

 

He narrowed his eyes. “I call bullshit. There’s no way that Kendra has ever-”

 

“I smoked with her last week.”

 

_ What? No way.  _ “Okay, I doubt that Evgenios-”

 

“He’s my plug. He’s everyone’s plug. He’s just really good at hiding the fact that he sells.”

 

“Evgenios is a  _ drug dealer?”  _ Peter felt like his world was crashing down. 

 

She shook her head. “Not a dealer, a plug- two very different things.” She digressed, switching the topic back to Peter. “Sorry, I honestly had no idea. There’s absolutely no pressure, but if you’re down, I’d be honored to pop your weed cherry.”

 

He laughed at the indelicate expression despite himself. “I don’t know, MJ. I don’t want to get addicted or anything. Besides, how do you know it’s not laced? There’s really no way to tell.”

 

“First of all, it’s physically impossible to develop an addiction to weed.” She set the baggie on her nightstand. “Second, it’s actually really easy to tell if the bud is good as long as you know what to look for. Let me tell you- Evgenios has that good shit.”

 

Peter’s eyes locked on the baggie, an exhilarating cocktail of fear and curiosity running through his veins.

 

“I really only smoke for to help my anxiety. It’s the only thing that helps me.” She paused. “Plus, it’s fun as fuck.”

 

_ It  _ would  _ be nice to burn off a little spidey stress…  _

 

He looked up, suddenly sure of himself. “Fuck it, let’s do it.”

 

MJ grinned, swiping the bud off the nightstand. “Hell yeah.”

 

\--

 

Peter watched intently as MJ broke up the nugs, occasionally stopping to lift one to her nose and inhale as if it were the best smell on earth. She already had a pretty large pile of weed ground up, but she kept adding more.

 

“Uh, MJ?” Peter asked, voice tinged with nerves. “Isn’t that enough?”

 

“Nope.” She stuck another nug in the grinder. “Most people don’t get high the first time they smoke, so I’m gonna make sure you get fucked up.”

 

He gulped.

 

She reached under her vanity and grabbed a Teavana tin, popping the lid off. From the tin the pulled a bundle of paper towels. She unwrapped them layer by layer until she reached was was buried within them.

 

She placed the thing on the table. It had swirls of light pink and purple, subtle glitter visible in the thick glass. It was pretty, but the color didn’t seem to suit MJ’s personality.

 

“Is that a pipe?” Peter asked. 

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty much a pipe, but most people call it a bowl or a glass piece.” Then, as an afterthought- “Actually, never say ‘pipe’. You’ll probably get made fun of.”

 

_ Don’t say pot, don’t say pipe. Got it.  _ He leaned a little closer, extremely enamored as MJ packed the bowl. He didn’t realize that he was practically brimming over with anticipation.

 

Her hands suddenly stilled. She looked at Peter over her shoulder. “You’re, like, breathing down my neck.”

 

He stepped back, embarrassed. “Sorry.”

 

She smiled at him. “You’re fine- I’m glad you’re excited.” She topped off the bowl before grabbing her lighter and standing up. “You ready?”

 

_ I can’t believe I’m doing this.  _ “Yeah.”

 

\--

 

Peter sat on his knees, watching intently as MJ ‘took greens’ (as she called it).

 

He noted the way she inhaled deeply while lighting the weed, pausing before blowing a very thick cloud of smoke out of her window. She did this a few times, movements becoming slower with each hit.

 

“Okay, here’s how you do it.” Her eyelids were already heavy. “Since it’s your first time, I’ll light it for you.” He nodded, tentatively taking the glass piece from her.

 

“You’re going to cover that little hole on the side of the bowl with your finger.” He did as he was told. “While I’m lighting it, you’re going to breathe in.”

 

He immediately brought the bowl to his lips. She laughed. “Slow down, there. I’m not done explaining.” He lowered it, a bit embarrassed.

 

MJ absentmindedly laughed a bit more before resuming her instructions. “Anyways, you’re going to breathe in until the pipe’s pretty much full of smoke. Then, you’ll let go of the carb-”

 

“Carb?”

 

“Carburetor,” she clarified. “That little hole. Let go of it, and breathe in super deep. That’s pretty much all you do. You got all that?”

 

Peter nodded.  _ Here we go. _

 

He didn’t realize how much his hands were shaking until he raised the bowl to his lips once more.  _ Just do exactly what she did. Breathe in for a while and then breathe in harder. Hold it for a second. Blow it out. _

 

The flame touched the top of the bud. A tiny plume of smoke hit the back of his throat.

 

Peter immediately began hacking up a lung, cringing at just how little smoke came out of his mouth. 

 

“Peter, you bitch-lungs!” MJ ripped the bowl out of his hands and finished the rest of his hit. “You didn’t even let go of the carb!”

 

Peter didn’t respond. His coughing was beginning to make him nauseous. “I think- I’m gonna vomit-”

 

MJ shushed him, rubbing his back. “That’s super common. Just ride it out and you’ll be ready to try again.”

 

He nodded through the tears in his eyes. Soon enough, the coughing died down and the nausea ebbed. 

 

His next hit, while still small, was done properly. He coughed, though not nearly as much as his first pull. Soon enough, MJ and Peter were passing the bowl back and forth. By the time nothing but ash was left, MJ was stoned to hell, and Peter was…

 

Completely sober. Damn.

 

“Y’feel anything?” MJ slurred, spacey and smiley.

 

Peter paused, assessing the level of sensation he had. “Uh, maybe?”

 

MJ sighed. “So no, then.” She got on her feet, stumbling to her vanity. “I’m too high, so you’ll have to smoke this bowl on your own.”

 

His eyes widened. “Are you sure? I don’t wanna…”

 

She cut him off. “Don’t worry. What’s mine is yours, or whatever.”

 

“Thanks!”  _ Please work.  _

 

\-- 

 

Peter was halfway through the second bowl when it all hit him like a train.

 

“Why won’t th’lighter work?” He asked.  _ That didn’t even sound like it came from me. Did I just say something?  _

 

MJ laughed. “You’re not even holding the lighter, dumb bitch.”

 

Peter laughed, not even noticing that MJ took the bowl out of his hand so she could have another hit. “Shit, MJ, I think I’m high.”

 

“Oh?” She took a pull, french inhaling it.

 

“It’s, like-” He paused, trying to muster words descriptive enough- “My eyes are, like, behind my head. Like, physically outside of my head. Like I’m a spirit living on the back of my head.”

 

“Yep, you’re high.” She blew the ash out of the window before changing the TV to Netflix. “Do you wanna watch  _ The Boss Baby?  _ I feel like we should watch  _ The Boss Baby.” _

 

“Holy shit,” he whispered. “That’s, like, the best idea you’ve ever had.”

 

“Right, though?”

 

Peter shifted so he was laying next to her, pulling her flush to his side and tucking his head into her neck. “I love you. You’re, like, my lesbian mom or something.”

 

“And you’re like my little adopted twink son.” She hugged him back. 

 

He zeroed in on  _ The Boss Baby.  _ “Oh! That reminds me. I still haven’t come out to Tony and May.”

 

MJ was silent for a beat. “Do it when it feels right, Pete. It took me the longest time to tell my dad I was gay.”

 

His phone buzzed in his back pocket. He patted around, trying to grab it.

 

“Why are you slapping your own ass?” MJ asked. Peter collapsed into giggles.

 

“M’not!” He insisted, finally succeeding in getting his phone. “I got a text or something.”

 

\--

 

**iMessage**

**_Today, 10:08 PM_ **

 

_ Tony: Wya? _

 

_ Peter: MJ’s _

 

_ \--  _

 

“MJ, have you ever seen that one [Vine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HgGgPHYTss) of the gay guy trying to print something in an office?”

 

MJ grunted in affirmation. “Yeah, why?”

 

Peter smiled. “I think I’m about to come out to Tony with a meme.”

 

“Nice.”

 

\--

 

**iMessage**

 

_ Tony: Oh okay. What are you doing _

 

_ Peter: I’m making copies _

 

_ Tony: What? _

 

\--

 

Peter set his phone down, completely forgetting to send the response of,  _ ‘move, i’m gay’. _

 

He sunk deeper into the bed.  _ I’ll do it another day. _

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by my dear friend alyssa!! ily babie <3  
> fic requests are open on my [tumblr!](https://iron-arachnid.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
